ICan't Take It
iCan't Take It is de 3de aflevering van het 5de Seizoen van iCarly and the 86ste aflevering van alle iCarly afleveringen Plot Gibby wil graag de relatie van Sam en Freddie ermee ophoudt, omdat Freddie, Sam belangrijker vindt dan Gibby. Carly gaat hem helpen. Sam en Freddie vertellen tegen Spencer dat Freddie's moeder niets er mag van weten. Maar Gibby vertelt tegen Freddie's moeder dat Sam en Freddie een relatie hebben. Carly en Gibby gaan dit proberen oplossen om Sam en Freddie relatie te laten beëndigen. Trivia *Deze aflevering maakt deel uit van de zogenaamde "Seddie Arc". De andere afleveringen zijn ILost My Mind iDate Sam & Freddie, en iLove You. Quotes Carly: '''So, things are going good with you and Freddie? '''Sam: '''Yeah, way better. Only 3 fights this week. '''Carly: '''And you haven't hit him? '''Sam: '''Not in the face... '''Carly: smiles Aww, that's sweet. Freddie: ''on Carly's bedroom door; comes in holding his blue laptop So, guess a-who just finished editing iCarly's next fake movie trailer? '''Carly: '''The same guy a-who edits ''all ''of iCarly's fake movie trailers? '''Freddie: 'proudly ''Yes... ''Sam Hey, cuteness. Sam: Lips please. leans down, gently lifts Sam's chin with his fingers and kisses her for 3 seconds Carly: ''in a good way How did this happen?? You guys have a relationship, and I have a magnetic fish! ''up the fishing rod she's been holding with a magnetic fish at the end. Mrs. Benson: into the Shay's apartment holding a silver bar Freddie! Gibby: Wow, Freddie! Your mom's here! Mrs. Benson: ''the silver bar on the counter'' Freddie: ''at her; confused What's that? '''Mrs. Benson: '''100 ounces of pure palladium. '''Gibby: '''Wow! So a bar like ''that ''must be quite valuable! '''Mrs. Benson: '''Oh, it is, it has a street value of nearly $100,000. '''Spencer: 'his eyebrows; eyes wide Freddie: the bar; surprised Whoa, whose is this? Mrs. Benson: '''Yours... '''Freddie: '''Why would you give me something worth this much money? '''Mrs. Benson: '''So you'll do something for me in return! '''Gibby: '''That seems fair! '''Freddie: '''What do you want me to do? '''Mrs. Benson: ''loudly Stop dating Sam! '''Freddie: 'off the chair he was sitting on; looks confused and shocked How'd you know? Gibby: '''Yes, how ''did ''you know? '''Mrs. Benson: It doesn't matter! Freddie If you want that bar of palladium, you tell that no good Puckett to find some other boy to ruin! Freddie: '''You can't bribe me to break up with Sam! '''Mrs. Benson: But, Freddie! Freddie: ''furious No chance! '''Mrs. Benson: 'and rips a piece of her shirt; takes the palladium back from Freddie and runs back into her apartment. Freddie: ''mouthing Wow... ''back down Carly: and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! Gibby Are you sure they haven't texted you? Gibby: Carly Look, I'm just having some juice. Carly: frustrated Well, fan-bat-tastic! iCarly starts in thirty seconds, and I'm here, alone! Gibby: I'll try not to take that the wrong way. Carly: Gibby Alright, we're starting iCarly. You and me. Get up! Gibby: excitedly Really? Carly: In 5, 4, 3, 2.. she sets up the tech stuff audience I'm Carly! to Gibby Gibby: there and smiles as he says nothing Carly: glancing at Gibby to say something Gibby: Carly My turn? Carly: disappointed And this has been iCarly. off the web cast Carly: Sam and Freddie So, last week you two made me your involuntary Couple's Counselor. Then you edited me out of "Super Bra" and tonight you made me do iCarly by myself. Gibby: as he yells to Carly What am I, a'' mushroom?! '''Freddie:' Carly Okay, you're making way too big a deal out of-- Sam: Freddie as she gently pats him on the arm 3 times Hey, hey, hey this isn't about us missing the show... Freddie: Sam She seems pretty upset by-- nods at him Oh, right... Sam: Mm hmm... Carly: her eyes, annoyed What's right? Freddie: Carly Look, since Sam and I started going out to Sam, then back at Carly, maybe you've been feeling a little-- Sam: his sentence Jealous. Carly: ''shocked'' Wh- wh- wh- wh? scoffs You two think I'm jealous of your relationship? Freddie: '''Maybe. '''Sam: '''And maybe you were the one who let his mom know that we were going out. '''Carly: ''shocked'' I did not! Freddie: ''confused'' Then who did? Carly: ''screams'' Gib---what? Sam and Freddie: ''at Gibby'' Sam: ''mad'' Gibby? Gibby: ''to Carly'' Thanks, Carly! So much for secrets! Sam: ''to Gibby and throws him on the floor while screaming'' Gibby: Your son, Freddie... Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: ...is dating Sam. Look at this. up PearPad and shows Mrs. Benson a picture of Freddie with his arm around Sam's shoulder; smiling at each other Mrs. Benson: shrilly and loudly Gibby: Carly Tell us what you know. Mrs. Benson Carly Give into your anger. Spencer: screams What?! pants fall down Carly: Gibby You know we're about to ruin a relationship between two of our best friends? Carly: bothered by Gibby going to take a nap in her bed Oh... Carly: Freddie You know eventually you're gonna have to tell your mom you and Sam are dating. Freddie: scoffs Oh really, you wanna see my mom burst into flames? Carly: Yes! Spencer: That'd be cool. Sam: laughs Mrs. Benson: Screen knocking on the door Freddie, are you in there? Come home! It's time for your tick bath! Freddie: Now what? Sam: Freddie No worries, we'll take the 'vator. Spencer Tell his batty mom you haven't seen him or me. Spencer: No, no, de nopedy nope, I am not gonna lie to your mother. Freddie: frustrated Why not? Spencer: 'Cause when you tell one lie it just leads to another lie, and another lie...and before you know it, you're a guy telling multiple lies. Sam: scoffs Oh come on, when the girl with no teeth kept coming over here I lied for you. Mrs. Benson: annoyed knocking on the door louder Fredward Benson! Sam and Freddie: to Spencer, pleadingly Spencer: Fine. I'll lie. Go. and Freddie run toward the elevator door. Sam pushes the second button Mrs. Benson: annoyed knocking on the door Fredward! Carly: Sam and Freddie You know, you guys could invite me to go to the movies with you. Sam and Freddie step in the elevator Freddie: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Uh, well if you wanted to-- Sam: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Um.. well, okay, let's get the door. Sam and Freddie: the elevator door shuts Bye, Carly! Gibby: '''Wait, I brought you a flashlight too. '''Gibby: ''the elevator while showing Mrs. Benson pictures'' Mrs.Benson: 'What's that? '''Gibby: '''Oh, that's me in the bathroom. And that's me brushing my cat's teeth. ''and looks and Marissa's face He didn't like it... '''Gibby: What am I? A mushroom?! Freddie: at his PearPhone Ah, dag, man! No! Sam: Freddie What's the matter, baby? Freddie: I didn't get into that summer program I applied to. Carly: smiles NERD Camp. Freddie: It's not NERD Camp. It's "New Electronics Research and Development camp!" Gibby: to Freddie You're perfect for that! Freddie: '''I know! '''Gibby: Cool! There's a sale for glitter gloss at the store! Spencer: '''Why do you get text updates from Glitter Gloss? '''Gibby: I care about women's personal needs, a'ight? Spencer: ''at Carly, Sam and Freddie giving an offended and weirded out expression based on Gibby's reaction'' Carly: at Freddie Look, having Sam in your life is like owning a wild chimp... Freddie and Sam: look confused Carly: Sure, she'' is'' unpredictable; she can go berserk and chew your foot off. But if you keep her clean and well fed, she's adorable'' her arm around Sam'' and cool and tons of fun. Freddie: '''I know, but-- '''Carly: Freddie ''She said she was sorry! And she really meant it. '''Gibby:' in quietly Carly: Sam loves you!'' at Sam waiting for her to speak then nudges her'' Sam: shyly It's kinda true. Carly: to the side and gestures for Sam to kiss Freddie then pushes them closer together Freddie:'' lovingly at Sam'' Sam: ''lovingly back at him'' Carly: ''them together to kiss'' Sam and Freddie: for 10 seconds External Links *Dan's blog over nieuwe iCarly afleveringen *RobSp1derp1g's iCan't Take It Review Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 5